


Vörös - A New Begining

by BlueFishyLove



Series: MX Bingo (2018) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Clones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Only Proof Read, Oviposition, Sci-Fi, Space AU, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unbeta-ed, but not really, dont know what else to tag, empty egg, for hoseok but only at the beginning, hoseok and hyunwoo are aliens, hoseok is technically a bee, hoseok's ass drips honey, hyunwoo has a tail and horns, major character death but not really, shownu is hyunwoo's dick's name, this is an alien monsta x au, you can't write canal without anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Even though the universe is vast sometimes it works in mysterious ways. It helps beings when it is least expected.In a war of centuries for survival and dictatory between species, Hoseok falls into a red planet. He expects death but he ends up finding love.





	Vörös - A New Begining

**Author's Note:**

> The square bingo said Sci-fi and suddenly all this mess happened lel
> 
> words you might need to know:  
> mifeng - bee in chinese  
> ganying - telepathy in chinese  
> voros - red in hungarian  
> quanxi hua - holographic planet in chinese

In all his years alive, the sky was never so clear. The sky was never any other color except dark hues of purples and blues. He as a being has never experienced the real idea of a clear sky.  
  
He stares at it now that he can, he breathes in the fresh air now that he is able to because he doesn't know for how long he will still be able to experience this. All that surround him. He notes that his positioning is uncomfortable, there is a gap between his back and the ground and his wings are spread weirdly against the wall, if that is a wall. He shifts slightly just to notice one of his legs seems to be trapped under something heavy, he sighs; it slightly makes sense to him even though he can't really remember why. Why is everything, in this situation his in, make sense to him.  
  
He turns his head towards his left, take in a sharp breath, there is a body in the far end, sitting on a chair, sheets of metal penetrating its back and coming out to the front. Its long gone, whatever it was, he notes all the blue blood littering its surroundings. Its wings resting at its sides. He notes they look like his, even though his are not resting, just weirdly positioned and hurting as hell, he needs to change their positioning so the pain can stop but to do that he needs to move all together and that's not going to happen soon.  
  
He still stares at the body, it wears the same suit he does. His eyes linger at the shape of it, it looks like his shape a lot too. He wonders if he knew it. Maybe they were partners, maybe friends, lovers, maybe even brothers. He can't remember.  
  
He looks back at the sky, it's a phenomenal bright blue, he as only seen such bright color at the simulations, all the holograms are bright. He turns his eyes around, the enviroment seems unfriendly but the air is breathable, at least he won't suffocate. Suffocation is the worst way to go, he doesn't know why he feels so strong about it but he does.  
  
Down in the surface, were he is, he only sees colors of red, yellow and orange expand infront of him. The whole enviroment seems to be made of rocks and sand. Mountains and hills and sand. For miles all he can see is sand. A breathable planet of only sand. He chokes out a laugh, suffocation doesn't seem so bad suddenly, dying from hunger and thirst seems worse; if his wounds and his inability to move don't get him first. If the life existing in this planet doesn't get him first. Is there even any form of life in this planet? He can't be sure, he doesn't remember.  
  
There is a sudden wind and he shrinks in himself, which makes his whole body protest but he doesn't want to get sand in his eyes. Sand is a bitch and he doesn't want it anywhere near his eyes. He doesn't know why, he can't remember.  
  
He turns to look back at the body, only a few meters away from him, inside a gray material box with a chair. He notes there must have been another chair, he remembers the words 'pilot seat' but he can't link them to something. He bites his lower lip and he tastes something like copper, he thinks 'blood' but he doesn't know if it's correct, his eyes fly back to the body. He wonders if his blood is blue too; for some reason he doubts it. He thinks his, is red.  
  
He closes his eyes and rest his body as still as he can, to stop all the pain. He thinks help will come soon; better be rested.  
  
-  
  
Ships upon ships, lining. Preparing. The orders are distraction.  
  
Distraction of the enemy, distraction of the traitors, distraction of everyone that hurt us. But who are they he doesn't know but he doesn't ask because orders are clear and disobeying equals betrayal and betrayal equals traitory and traitory equals death. Death for death.  
  
And so ships lining up and leaving the base, and entering the battlefield and fighting for a better world. Fighting, fueled by hate and spite.  
  
Rockets and lasers and guns and weapons of mass distraction. Eveyone's fighting, everyone's fighting, for the colony, for the queen, for the planet, long destroyed, long forgotten. In a battle long lost.  
  
Lasers and rockets and ships. They are losing but they won't quit and he wonders why. The battle is long lost because there is no colony to go back to, no queen to protect. They just fighting, keep fighting for hate, for spite. Heartbroken and angry.  
  
Without a queen they are blind. The war is lost, the battle is lost, they are lost.  
  
They are one of few, they all look the same, like brothers but not really. They all think the same and look the same and sound the same. Except him. He is the same but he is different. He does not belong in the colony, he does not belong in the battle, but he tries so hard to.  
  
Death for death. He fights on a battle he doesn't belong. They all do.  
  
He's in a ship, he has a partner. They are the same but his partner is blue. Blue in everything. Blue hair, blue eyes, blue wings, blue blood. He knows, they were sparing with each other since they were popped out their pods. They are clones of the same cell. All clones of the queen. The one lost.  
  
They're all connect through one cell, except him. He's different. He doesn't know how or why, nobody tells him. Nobody.  
  
He had different upbringing but the sparing was the same for all. The laws were same for all and so he fights on a battle that's not his.  
  
He's an excellent pilot, the pilot seat is his. His partner is a shooter, his seat is there for protection, protection of the ship, protection of the colony, protection of the queen. Protect all that has been lost. He doesn't know that all has been lost, he's blue. Orders are orders.  
  
They are getting hit, the right wing of the ship is destroyed, the engine is stuffed. He is an excellent pilot but that is as far as he can take them. He needs to land them before they explode. He dives to the nearest planet, he sends a distress signal. They belong to the colony, they'll send help.  
  
He breaks in the atmosphere and the gravity breaks of their right wing entirely. There is heat engulfing them, the whole ship is in it's worst shape, he activates the auto pilot. He needs to activate the ships parachute, he needs to make their landing possible. He needs to save them.  
  
His partner can't help, there are enemy ships following them, they want them dead no matter what, the colony must die. He briefly things so too. He activates the shielding system, the parachute is futher in the back, he checks on his partner as they hit somewhere, a cliff he thinks.  
  
They bounce and he is thrown on the back of the ship faster than his feet would take him. He hits his head on the lever of the parachute, they are thrown on another mountain and he lowers the lever with his whole body before he is thrown to the front of the ship.  
  
He’s feeling like a flip table ball, thrown left and right, front and back in the ship and he tries to hold onto something, anything, as the ship lands, frontage first on to a giant rock.  
  
It's all red, yellow and orange and all he feels is sand and pain.  
  
\--  
  
The war has helped no one. Centuries of it and the Mifeng colony just fights on a lost cause. Out of spite and hatred and false hope.  
  
Hyunwoo as a Ganying feels sorrow for them and pities them. He knows the feeling of losing ones home, he too was driven out from his by the Eara but his species understand when you need to stop. His species adapted to a new order, allowed themselves grief and evolution.  
  
Ganying evolve, whereas Mifeng devolve into a species of grievieng and distruction. Distruction of their own.  
  
He is most surprised when he sees the fall of one of Mifeng's battle ships near his new home. Hyunwoo is sympathetic and empathetic. He's in no way stupid or disillusioned, he needs to check the remains of the ship out, just to make sure that his surving, in this new home, this new enviroment won't be disrupted by more battleships and more misfortunes.  
  
He needs to make sure his peace will continue.  
  
He walks closer to the shipwreckage, slowly and carefully, climbs up and down the cliffs and hills to reach his destination. He is met with intense waves of pain and he briefly closes his eyes. He can only imagine how much these poor souls must have hurt before passing.  
  
He sees the one sprayed like a starfish on the entrance of the ship, first. He must have fallen out during the collision, he's weirdly laying over some rocks, his wings twisting awkwardly and one of his legs is trapped under what seems like the door of the ship but could very much so just be a wall or something similar. It's a giant piece of metal that's for sure.  
  
He decides to check the one inside the wreckage first. His death seems painful, sheets of metal penetrating him from the back to the front. Poor thing must have bled to death. Hyunwoo feels the need to relieve it from its helmet. He wants to close its eyes and let it pass to the next life, instead of lingering around its death bed forever.  
  
He searches around its head untill he hears a click and the device unfolds and backtracks back to the rest of the suit, the Mifeng is wearing. Hyunwoo sighs as his horns vibrate softly at the pain the poor thing felt at its last breathing moments, trapped inside his own suit. Its eyes staring dead and cold to the wall, blue blood flowing out his mouth; it probably choke on it, Hyunwoo thinks briefly.  
  
The veil like membrane around and under his horns starts dancing in the silence and Hyunwoo starts mumbling a soft song, a soft melody to sooth the soul and help the poor thing pass away in peace. He rises his hand and he slowly closes those eyes. The dead of them passing, eyelashes protectively layed upon cheeks that no longer hold any color.  
  
There is a gasp and Hyunwoo flinches slightly at it, as it unexpectidly scared him. He's taking a step back from the dead body infront of him and turns around, towards the one sprawled at the entrance. His tail moves quirkily, curious and intrested all at once. He would swear the souls had both passed but the sound of hitched breathing is undeniable, the other Mifeng is alive, hardly; but still alive.  
  
He slowly lowers his body on all fours, he is turning his instincts in their more primary understanding and he goes closer to the other being like a hunter cornering its prey. The Mifeng is by far out of it and it can't really be any major threat to Hyunwoo but he better be safe, than sorry.  
  
He is close enough to almost touch it when there is movement from the other again, he sees its hand tightening around something and it takes them whatever power they have left to pull up their arm and unlock a weapon, which soon turns into a big gun, that falls heavy on to the Mifeng's diaphragm and makes it wheez and moan in pain.  
  
Hyunwoo takes a few steps back. He admires its persistance to hold onto its life, even though Hyunwoo had no real intention of hurting it. Not unless it threatens he's home safety and then Hyunwoo would just have to take measures. For now he understands that the other is just frightent, in lots of pain, probably dying without any real help and attendance and his stance probably doesn't help the Mifeng understand that he isn't any type of habitual animal that is not trying to eat them.  
  
He tries hard to lower down his own personal insticts of self preservation and he stand back up at his full height. He extents his arms, tries to show the other that he is unarmed and he is not going to hurt him. He just wants to help.  
  
It doesn't seem to work. The gun is still pointed in his general direction and even though Hyunwoo can see how hard it is for the other to place all that weight on them, they are not gonna move it.  
  
Ganying's are good with telepathy and even though Hyunwoo is against using his to invade on others he feels this is an as good situation as ever to lift his own rule for once. So he uses his horns and his melody, his telepathy, to sooth the other, to invade, to calm and to help.  
  
He uses his song to explain how he is not going to hurt the other, how he is there to help. It takes them a while, the Mifeng is not trusting so much, Hyunwoo doesn't blame it, in its situation he is not sure he'd trust either.  
  
Eventually the other moves, pulls its arm back, tries to get the gun off them, tries to lift it but still wants keep it open, just in case; just in case Hyunwoo goes back, to all his sweet words. Just in case Hyunwoo doesn't really want to help. Hyunwoo understands that too and so he doesn't interfier with its tries to lift the thing because any sudden move could mean an attack, for either of them.  
  
But the Mifeng is weak and in pain and the gun seems to be a lot more heavy than it was when they first opened it. Hyunwoo doesn't know if the other, somewhere inside them realised that without getting help they would die soon, so either way its the same but they closed the gun at their own accord, turning it back into a cute looking bracelet.  
  
That is his welcoming and the first thing he does is walk closer and search for the button to open the other's helmet. He is not sure on how he feels with the other not even trying to move away from him anymore. He hears the characteristical click he has heard before and the helmet opens and retracts into the suit again.  
  
Hyunwoo gasps, he's taken aback and the veil of membrane on his horns waves irate and frightend. There, infront of him lays a being, externally identical as the one he bid his goodbye to, only mere moments ago. He sees the red blood seeping through its hairline and he notes the red hair and the red eyes staring blurringly back at him. It is pale, white as light in it's immense first time of the day and the red of its blood is so vivid against its skin, which is clammy and brings Hyunwoo back from his trance.  
  
He remembers this one is alive and it needs help, he can wonder about its appearance later. Hyunwoo bites his lower lip and tries to calm himself. Now that the helmet is out of the way and the Mifeng seems to breathe slightly more easy, he needs to free its leg.  
  
He grabs at the door and tries to lift, the being underneath it wails in pain, screams and grabs at Hyunwoo's arm with one of its, it squeezes and Hyunwoo knows, he can feel that the pain is unbearable for the Mifeng's already exhausted form but he needs to remove it.  
  
He tries again and at the same time he hums to the other but his song doesn't help, Hyunwoo can't stop though, he has already lifted it half way. The Mifeng can't move itself out of the way, so the door must be turned the other way, the screams of it are the worst Hyunwoo have heard in a while and something in him snaps and breaks and he hugs the poor soul as fast as the door meets the rockys ground otherside, far away from it's previous prisoner.  
  
The Mifeng melts in Hyunwoo's embrace, it hugs him and burries itself further in his warm body as it cries. Hyunwoo holds it closer, takes this time to assess the damage on its leg. They'll need to pass the night there, in the wreckage and maybe tomorrow, bright and early he can try carry the other back to his place, to treat him properly.  
  
He let's it take a couple deep breaths for a while because he needs to move them and possition them somewhere more comfortable. He places his left hand behind its back, right under its wings and the right he brings under its knees and he feels it tense. Understandably. He lifts it up withought warning and he is surprised to find it clinging onto him. He expected screams of pain as its wings untwist and fall back to their rightful place, his whole body moving from its previous position but they don't come. Instead he look down to find the being crying silently, biting on its lower lip.  
  
He needs to end its suffering and so he finds a good place near the wrecked ship, clean from rocks and metal. Somewhere that he has space to build a fire for warmth and they have shelter from any rain phenomenon of any kind.  
  
He puts it down slowly, he tries not to cause it any more unnecessary pain. It doesn't want to let go of him it seems but it slowly does after Hyunwoo has soothed him.  
  
He stays in its vision, as much as he can. He knows its sight is still quite blurry but he thinks that somehow the being follows his every move.  
  
\---  
  
Hyunwoo's previous planet Quanxi Hua was a paradise. Green forests, massive rivers and lakes and animals. Everywhere you were to look, you were met with green in all it's hues and blues. Green and blue all over.  
  
The Ganying, were a peaceful species, their higherarchy started with their queen and ended with her but she had build a system around the community and everyone was free of their opinions, personalities and self.  
  
They lived on and in trees, they believed the ground was sacred and only the animals were to step upon it. Tree houses were connected through bridges and their whole towns and cities were build just like that. From town to town you had to follow the rivers, a boat was enough to carry you. The scenery would make the journey worth while and the animals would keep you company.  
  
Hyunwoo hums a song of his previous planet. One he learned when he was still very young by his mother. Their house back then was in a cave, under a waterfall and the waterfall sang to them and they learn its song. And they sang it, to sooth their souls whenever they were far from it, so it reminded them of their home.  
  
It reminds him of it but it doesn't closes the gap left behind. He can never visit his home planet again. Now Quanxi Hua is just dust in space.  
  
The Mifeng is heavy and dead weight on him. They had tried walking together back to his place but the poor thing lasted only half an hour before his good leg gave up as well. He tried to fly, to ease Hyunwoo, he has to admit, he didn't expect it to care so much for him; Mifeng's had this rumor around them, that they only cared for the colony and Hyunwoo by far was no member of the colony.  
The flying didn't work, as expected with two out of four wings out of commission its even a miracle he could move them at all. Hyunwoo is pretty sure such actions must have hurt a lot, but even if it did the Mifeng didn't relay the pain. It eventually passed out though and that is how Hyunwoo end up caring it.  
  
\----  
  
When they reach Hyunwoo's place he lays the other down faster than needed and he feels slightly bad when the other moans. He didn't mean to cause more pain, but stretching his back had become a priority at that point.  
  
He sends apologetic waves towards the other, who seems to have woken up. It turns to look at him and then at his place, after a while they smiled towards Hyunwoo and they whispered "Cozy".  
  
Ganying's and Mifeng's language is not the same but it's quite similar. It could have to do with their queens being sisters but Hyunwoo won't get much into it, it's suppose to be a myth anyway.  
  
The thing is that if they speak they can understand each other to some extent and that is good, because Hyunwoo can stop invading the others brain waves for them to communicate.  
  
"Thanks" he says and he smiles back to the other, who has helped itself crawl and sit on one of Hyunwoo's floor pillows. He tries not to laugh awkwardly at his inability to place them there himself.  
  
He catches the Mifeng rubbing its eyes and hiss and he knows it's time to clean them properly, leaving them like that any longer and they could get infected or worse. He comes back with his first aid kit and kneels near the other as he opens the kit. He finds what he's looking for and prepares some cotton puffs with a purifier.  
  
"Hey, stop that" he says and pulls the others hands away from their eyes, they are red rimmed and irritated by now and Hyunwoo sighs. He grabs the others chin and guids them with one hand as he takes care of cleaning its eyes and face in general with the cotton puffs.  
  
The Mifeng is silent most of the time Hyunwoo works and he's thankful it doesn't make the job harder.  
  
"Why did you save me?" it asks and Hyunwoo would be lying if he said he was not taken by surprise.  
  
"I have not saved you yet. You're still pretty hurt and bleeding" he replies back. He turns to look at them, they seem confused and he thinks there must be some difference in their words. Maybe he should refrase.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" the other aks and it has a frown on. Hyunwoo finds it cute, their lower lip jutting slightly out in a pout. Should an adult Mifeng look this cute, he wonders.  
  
"You seemed to want to live" he replies honestly.  
  
"I do" it nods "At least.. I think I do" it continues. It's eyes dart around the place all around them and Hyunwoo thinks that now, it probably can see more clear. It seems to bare the curiosity of a child.  
  
"I'm Hoseok" it says. It seems that it took Hyunwoo's silence as an invitation to continue. "You are Ganying, right? Is this the planet you have migrate as a species?” the questions keep coming and Hyunwoo stops abruptly as he finishes up.  
  
“I am, Ganying. No this is not the planet we have migrated as a species” he says and he turns back to the kit his hands are shaking. “I thought Mifengs were not to speak out of turn, following orders, not so noisy and definitely not so curious” he spits the words to prob and hurt because he is hurt and he feels angry. He is following rumors because this Hoseok, is his first Mifeng to begin with.  
  
The other has this look on his face, sadness and acceptance. A weird mix, Hyunwoo doesn’t like it and his feeling guilty because he is sure the other did not mean to hurt him, he was just asking.  
  
“They are not” Hoseok confirms all his accusations and Hyunwoo fills confused and he is the curious one now.  
  
“We all look the same, coming out of one cell. We are not suppose to question anything, be curious or noisy. We are bred to serve, to continue a war that is lost. To die for the queen without asking why and yet I’m different” Hoseok says and they are staring Hyunwoo straight in his eyes. There is an unspoken sentence Hyunwoo grasps, ‘ I can shut up if you want me, I’ve been doing it for years’ .  
  
“I’m Hyunwoo” he answers instead, he suddenly understands this Hoseok a little bit more. Suddenly he remembers the body back at the shipwreck and how it was just like Hoseok, coated in hues of blue and he thinks that red suits them better.  
  
\-----  
  
Getting Hoseok out of his battle suit had been a battle for the two of them. Hyunwoo wondered how Hoseok was getting out of it alone back at his home and bit his lower lip when the redhead laughed and said dismissively that he does not remember. Hyunwoo knows, he is an empathetic after all and he feels it, the sadness; Hoseok remembers but he probably needs to forget and so Hyunwoo lets him.  
  
His wings had been a bitch to move out of and so unapologetically Hyunwoo cut them free instead, Hoseok did not whine about it either. It was less painful by far, he wouldn’t say the same for when Hyunwoo straighten them for him. Finding a way to keep them tied up, so to heal was another fight entirely.  
  
His leg, Hoseok informed Hyunwoo that they could cut it off, if the older felt that it could not be saved, as soon as his wings would heal he could fly, so it wouldn’t be much of a problem. Hyunwoo promised to save his leg no matter what. He knows, Hoseok had an inhumane upbringing, a die for the colony kind of brainwash but he also knows Hoseok is different in many ways. As when he first walked close to the shipwreck, he was sure that both bodies were lifeless and now that he gets to know Hoseok better he feels like its the first time he has this body to himself. He feels like something inside Hoseok had died back then, at the shipwreck together with his partner.  
  
Hyunwoo can’t lie. He feels better knowing this.  
  
\------  
  
The leg had a clean break and Hyunwoo only had to set it straight and tie it still. It had a full recovery just like presumed, in the span of a week it was fine, Hoseok compliments (that his leg is) even better than before and Hyunwoo laughs.  
  
His wings are a different case. They were weirdly twisted at his placement against the rocks he had fallen upon and could not stay still more than a couple of minutes, especially when they would start buzzing every time a sudden pinch of pain would occur. Presumably Hoseok is just glad his glassy looking membrane has not been ripped anywhere.  
  
Mifengs’ wings were apparently as ribs. You can’t exactly treat them to health, you have to be patient and not move around a lot and they will eventually fix on their own. Much to both Hoseok’s and Hyunwoo’s dislike.  
  
\-------  
  
This red, yellow and orange planet of just sand and mountains isn’t just that. Hoseok learns fast enough that Hyunwoo’s place is near a river. It’s big and deep and servers very well as their drinking supply as well as their cleaning one.  
  
For food they eat mostly fruits that Hyunwoo had brought with him from Quanxi Hua and has cultivate them at his new home. He guesses the climate is almost the same, it must have been that no one had tried to make more of it. The planet on its own have some kind of plants that look like balloons with water and thorns. That is Hoseok’s water supply when he goes out scavenging.  
  
Hoseok, if he minds he does not say so. Hyunwoo believes this is the most food he has seen ever and that’s kind of sad. The Mifeng seemed to be able to sustain himself mostly on water and Hyunwoo almost fought to change that, make him eat more, share meals with him.  
  
Through scavenging, Hoseok found out this planet could be called a living graveyard. Only ship that actually didn’t end up crashing down, that Hoseok has found in the first place, is Hyunwoo’s. That’s probably because Hyunwoo chose this planet, instead of just passing by and being pulled in it by its gravity.  
  
While scavenging, he finds a radio system and with it, he is reminded that the war between the colony and Eara is still happening just outside of this planet’s stratosphere. It’s easy to forget around Hyunwoo, he calms him and he feels safe around him but Hoseok knows that as he crashed others could crash too. And suddenly he needs to protect Hyunwoo from the colony, for whatever reason he feels like the colony could hurt him. He doesn’t know why or how, he doesn’t remember.  
  
Suddenly the scavenging for anything useful turns into, things that he can build a cloaking shield with. Hyunwoo’s place is inside a cave and so creating a shield at the entrance proved to be easier than thought.  
  
The older had tried to argue that it was not necessary, they’ve been together for months and no one had invaded their home, passed by, let alone find them and hurt them. He argued that Hoseok was getting on edge for nothing but Hoseok wanted to be safe over than sorry and Hyunwoo let him be.  
  
Taking some precautions for their peace and quiet was probably a good idea, even if they would never need it.  
  
The nights of the days, Hoseok worked on the shield he would thrush around in his sleep and he’d wake up drenched in sweat, because of nightmares. After the first couple of nights, Hyunwoo helped on the shields as much as Hoseok would let him too. The faster they were done with it, the better.  
  
Protecting Hoseok from whatever haunts him is his priority. His feelings skyrocket when Hoseok’s feelings portray his own. Hyunwoo would tell him it’s not necessary.  
  
\--------  
  
“You’re staring” Hyunwoo smiles.  
  
He’s knees deep in the river, has just started walking in and he feels the redheads eyes on him. Hoseok smiles but doesn’t seem to have heard him, he licks his lips instead and Hyunwoo laughs. His tail waves playfully as he stoops and applies some of the cold water over his shoulders, lower your body temperature slowly before becoming one with the depths of the river. He’s caressing the water sensually around his chest and turns his head back the other.  
  
“You’re staring” he repeats, this seems to reach the youngster's ears.  
  
“Not my fault you are showcasing yourself so freely” Hoseok’s retort is fast this time and Hyunwoo briefly wonders if the other was thinking of a comeback all this time.  
  
“There is no one but us here” he laughs, his tail is making playful circles by now.  
  
There is some buzzing and if Hyunwoo hadn’t spend the past months around the Mifeng he’d be wondering where the sound comes from. It’s loud and it’s right behind him and then there is the splashing of water and some shivers. His tail tangles itself around the redheads thigh, keeping him his prisoner. Hyunwoo waits for the whine of the water being too cold but instead all that comes out of the others mouth is “I like your back” and Hyunwoo just chuckles between his breathing.  
  
Hoseok’s hands travel from his ass right up his back and over his shoulder to Hyunwoo’s chest. To say the Ganying is not pleased would be a lie. He leans into the touch and sighs contently when Hoseok’s plum lips touch his cheek.  
  
“We need to get cleaned up” Hyunwoo says as he nuzzles his face closer to Hoseok’s.  
  
“Why bath first if we are going to get dirty afterwards anyway?” the redhead suggest, his voice dripping honey and Hyunwoo feels himself getting drowned in it.  
  
Feels himself losing at the vibrations Hoseok’s lips pass through the veins in his neck and wants to deny the need, keep his cool, be the mature being in this exchange but he can’t. As soon as Hoseok’s tongue is out of his mouth licking his neck, Hyunwoo has broke free and is attacking Hoseok with his own mouth.  
  
Hoseok moans at the kiss and Hyunwoo notes that he likes this sound.  
  
“We shouldn’t” the Ganying says as he pushes his tongue in the redheads mouth and discovers all of its tastes and places, Hoseok just lets him.  
  
“Just, don’t get my wings wet” Hoseok manages to pull off briefly to remind the older.  
  
“Never” Hyunwoo moans out and he pushes Hoseok down on to the surface of the water.  
  
Hoseok let’s out a yelp mixed with a moan as his wings break the surface and get wet. Hyunwoo has not yet realized what he’s done and Hoseok won’t tell him. As far as they stay on knee depth level Hoseok is not going to drown, wet wings or not. They’ll be a bitch to get dry later on but one problem at a time.  
  
The Mifeng bring his hands up, fingers traveling up Hyunwoo’s neck, softly caressing the olders veil with one hand as the other caresses his scalp, fingers intertwining with hair, softly pulling and pushing, while Hyunwoo explores Hoseok’s mouth and neck and he pushes and suddenly they are both underwater, sharing a breath.  
  
When they are above the surface again Hyunwoo seems apologetic and Hoseok laughs, loud and clear.  
  
“I got your wings wet” he says sad and Hoseok is briefly reminded of a kicked larva.  
  
“It’s okay, we just need to get slightly closer to the shore” the redhead suggests and Hyunwoo nods and carries him further outside, princess style. Hoseok laughs again and Hyunwoo smiles, even though he’s still guilty about the wings.  
  
“Hyunwoo” Hoseok turns the others head to him and stops him on his tracks when he notes the depths are good enough, he doesn’t want to be completely out of the water. Hyunwoo stares at him, only love existing in his eyes and the redhead feels he does not deserve him. He has only love to give back as well and he believes that’s just fine. Hyunwoo would tell him so as well.  
“Kiss me” he says and Hyunwoo complies.  
  
It’s Hoseok’s turn to pull Hyunwoo with him and they end up with the Ganying half in the water while Hoseok is applying his lips on the older’s hard on. Hyunwoo briefly gasps, for all the five second it takes for Hoseok’s tongue to circle his hard on and the younger to engulf it.  
  
It’s their first time reaching such waters in their relationship and in all honesty Hyunwoo thought he’d have to walk the redhead through this, he laughs thinking Hoseok is probably going to guide him instead.  
  
It’s not like Hyunwoo is inexperienced, he just speculated that in the colony Hoseok wouldn’t have the time to learn this part of a relationship. Suddenly he feels a weird knot in his chest that doesn’t work together with the knot in his stomach. Two different knots, the one is from pleasure of how good Hoseok is taking care of him, his beautiful kind Hoseok that didn’t belong in the colony, that was separated from the rest and at the same time he was not. The other one is a feeling of hate for anyone that touched his Hoseok in any of the ways he just did.  
  
Did they hurt him, did they hurt him, did they hurt him?  
  
There is a hand on top of his and Hoseok is looking straight in his eyes. Teal and beautiful.  
  
“Hyunwoo” his name is spoken quietly and soothingly and the Ganying looks at his lover puzzled.  
  
“Nobody hurt me. You are my first” the Mifeng continues in that same tone, that soothing that Hoseok has mimic from him, from all the times he used it on Hoseok. He frowns, he’s pretty sure he did not speak any of his thoughts out loud.  
  
“Baby, you’re sharing” Hoseok tells him but this time his mouth doesn’t move, only his eyes and brows do and Hyunwoo’s eyes widen.  
  
“I’m sorry” the Ganying apologizes. He has explained long ago, that he doesn’t like invading Hoseok’s brain waves. He faintly hears Hoseok saying it doesn’t matter, that it did not bother him.  
  
Suddenly it clicks and Hyunwoo smiles at the younger. “Did you just call me baby?” he teases, caressing Hoseok’s chin, the other sprawled upon him.  
  
“I did” the redhead smiles and Hyunwoo pecks him. They leave the unspoken words in the silence and they continue from where they left it of but this time Hyunwoo gets to suck and Hoseok to moan.  
  
Admittedly Hyunwoo enjoys pleasing the other.  
  
Soon, Hoseok comes in his mouth, his liquid is sweet and it tingles on his tongue, Hyunwoo can only chuckle as he wipes his chin. Hoseok is cute with his flushed cheeks and heaving chest, hair dancing in the water behind him. Hoseok junior is still standing, together with shownu and Hyunwoo can’t hide his excitement even if he tried.  
  
He is about to dive underwater to continue his work below the surface but Hoseok saves him the trouble as he turns on his hands and knees. Ass in the air and ready for servings.  
  
“Hyunwoooo” there is a whine, in Hoseok’s voice there is a tone the older hears for the first time, there is an edge of need in it. Need and passion. Hoseok’s ass is moving in circles suddenly as if dancing and the youngster’s cheeks are as red as his hair in hue, so are the tips of his ears.  
  
“Baby?” the older chuckles, it’s his first time experiencing a mating dance, if he can call it that.  
  
“Please, put it in” the redhead whines again, pushes his ass towards Hyunwoo and even spreads one of his ass cheeks with one of his hands as if to showcase his need. The Ganying does not wait to be told a third time, he steadies his lover’s backside with one hand and guides his dick with his other.  
  
There is a thick liquid substance coating the Mifeng’s insides, that’s overflowing as soon as Hyunwoo pushes shownu inside. Hoseok moans at the intrusion and tightens slightly to give the older some better friction as he continues pushing, until he is all in.  
  
The liquid substance comes in so much capacity that drips into the river and its aroma has Hyunwoo more excited than before, if that’s even possible.   
  
“I’ll start moving” Hyunwoo informs him, his tone is low and sends shivers down Hoseok’s back, the redhead nods and as the older starts moving, the younger starts moaning.  
  
It’s accidental, Hyunwoo notes. As he fastens the pace, the bed of the river is mushy and he slips, pushing just a bit more, he takes hold of one of Hoseok’s wings and the cry that comes out of the youngster’s lips is not from pain. The Mifeng arcs his back, arms almost reach Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he moans in outer bliss, as he tightens his canal and squeezes the life out of his lover.  
  
Hyunwoo could not hold back if he wanted to, he pulls softly but firm on Hoseok’s wing again, just to feel the whole bliss of it once more. It doesn’t get only Hoseok on the edge though and Hyunwoo finds himself addicted to that feeling.  
  
It will be later on, as they are both spent and Hoseok is sleeping in his arms that Hyunwoo will understand that the amber substance gets rather sticky when it’s cold and he will need to wake up the younger to properly wash themselves.  
  
\---------  
  
He’s in a room, full of tubes, they are connected to a pod. His pod. He is taken there by force. Two soldiers are caring him, pushing and pulling by his arms. It hurts for the mere force they apply on him.  
  
They push him in front of the pod. He falls on his hands and knees and he doesn’t get the chance to stand up. There is an immense pain coming from his back and he’s screaming. They are clipping his wings off, two out of four falling to the floor at either side of him. He cries.  
  
He’s terrified, as they proceed undressing him, he looks around, the soldiers look like him. Exactly like him but they are blue. He is naked in a room full of tubes, connected to a pod. He is being manhandled again, the soldiers pull and push him closer to the pod but they don’t help him get in. They tie his hands instead and press his remaining wings apart, probing and pinching in between his shoulder blades.  
  
He cries and cries until he can cry no more and amber liquid substance flows from his backside. He doesn’t understand what is happening but he feels he doesn’t need to, the soldiers have orders, they know that to do, they know what is happening and he is just here for the experience.  
  
After a while they leave. He is alone in a dark room, tied to a pod and feeling hot. His whole body is getting so warm he feels like he is going to pass out. The amber substance on his backside is sliding down his legs, coating them. What is happening to him?  
  
He doesn’t know how long it’s been since the soldiers left him alone but there is a sudden buzzing sound coming from outside the room. It’s too loud to be just a few beings. The door opens, he listens, he can’t turn his head, he can’t see.  
  
“He is ready for breeding” a voice claims and he doesn’t know what they are talking about. The breeding in a colony is the queens job. They have no queen no more. That is why they are clones of the same cell.  
  
There are hands on his hips, big and clammy, he doesn’t like the feeling. He doesn’t know what is happening.  
  
There is an intrusion, something is penetrating him and he screams.  
  
He screams and screams and screams until he has no voice to scream anymore and then he just cries. He feels violated in his core, in his whole being. He feels.. he feels empty but at the same time full.  
  
He feels his stomach expanding. What is happening to him?  
  
“Stop.. Make it stop” He croaks but nobody listens to him. There is more buzzing.  
  
There must have been hundreds by now. He never started counting but it’s been too long.  
  
“Stop… please… just stop” he tries again, his throat is dry yet saliva runs freely off his mouth, his body is so hot he’s in pain.  


There is silence and no hands in his backside for a while.  
  
“That’s enough for now. We can always breed him again after this” the voice from before says and he feels like laughing. He is being manhandled into the pod this time and he finds himself feeling nothing.  
  
The pod closes soon after and then there is a liquid, much thicker than water filling it. They are submerging him in the pod, they’re putting him in a form of stasis, he knows that much.  
  
He looks at them. All blue hues of himself. Exact copies of the same cell, yet he’s been excluded, used, humiliated, clipped, bred. Like larva in the farms.  
  
He misses Hyunwoo, he wants to go back to him. He wants to stay with him forever. Somewhere where he feels safe, somewhere where he can be himself and be loved.  
  
\----------  
  
He thrusts his whole body upwards, the is no screams coming out of him, just tears, red shimmering tears.  
  
Hyunwoo is staring at him,  worry evident in his eyes and as soon as Hoseok knows he is not dreaming anymore he hugs the Ganying as tight as ever. He doesn’t want to let go, he fears that if he does the other will disappear on him.  
  
“I’m here, it was just a nightmare, I’m here” Hyunwoo coaxes him but Hoseok shakes his head negatively.  
  
“It’s not just a dream” he whispers. He knows. It’s his future, if he ever goes back to the colony. It’s his destiny as the queen of the hive.  
  
“I won’t let them hurt you” Hyunwoo says and Hoseok knows he’d been sharing. Hyunwoo had seen the dream too, he had experienced the redheads pain. The sickness he felt in his stomach, the humiliation and the utter feeling of  being  lost.  
  
Hyunwoo tightens their hug and kisses the Mifeng softly. It’s tender and it conveys all his love all his feelings and needs to protect the younger being. It’s tender and Hoseok kisses back and allows himself to feel safe, he buzzes his wings from happiness and he feels Hyunwoo’s tail on his thighs.  
  
They are closer than ever. They are in love and they are one.  
  
They might be different species but they share more traits than he ever did with his fellow brothers.  
  
“Hyunwoo” Hoseok backs slightly away from the older. He looks in his eyes, there are unshed tears there. “What if they hurt you?” the questions starts as worry and by the end Hyunwoo can see all the fear in it.  
  
“ No one will”  the Ganying exclaims and there is a finality in his words, Hoseok wants to ask how he knows, how can he be so sure but he doesn’t, he trusts the older. And even though Ganying are a peaceful species, Hoseok has heard the rumors of the powers they have.  
  
He has seen some of Hyunwoo’s telepathic abilities, he understands that if something is to hurt them, Hyunwoo will hurt them back.  
  
There is a thumb, caressing the tears away from his cheeks. They leave red trails all over and the older sighs while Hoseok chuckles. The brunette won’t be getting out of bed, the cleaning supplies float towards them.  
  
“How do you always manage to get dirty” the older whines and Hoseok chuckles.  
  
The moment is gone but not really.  
  
“You whine too much” the Mifeng pouts. “Plus half the times you either like it or it’s your own fault”  he shows the older his tongue, playfully.  
  
Hyunwoo is blushing while he chuckles, shakes slightly his head disapprovingly and starts cleaning the youngster's face.  
  
“ We are going to bed after this” Hyunwoo informs and Hoseok agrees, through laughter.  


\-----------  
  
It’s been couple of days after and Hoseok’s skin color has dropped to the ashened one he had back when Hyunwoo first found him. His physical state is in no better condition as they find the Mifeng laying somewhere most of the day, being inside and outside of consciousness and riding a fever high, Hyunwoo is sure any other being would melt with.  
  
The Ganying has stayed by the redhead’s side as much as he could. Leaving him alone only when absolutely necessary in fear that something could happen while he’s gone. Something like Hoseok dying.  
  
Neither of them share any knowledge on Mifeng’s physiology  and the symptoms have them scared.  
  
Hoseok, keeps buzzing his wings when he feels some kind of discomfort and slightly after he moans in pain. There is a bulge on the youngsters stomach and Hyunwoo worries that it might be some kind of disease, maybe this planet was not made for Hoseok after all.  
  
They pass five days with intense buzzing from Hoseok’s wings as the pains get a little bit more brutal each time. Hyunwoo tries to keep strong but he doesn’t know what against and it’s breaking him up, seeing the other like that. Hoseok just asks for more cuddles whenever it’s possible. Hyunwoo can’t deny him that.  
  
The Mifeng has stopped eating completely the for the next two days. Hyunwoo things is a last days alive kind of thing and whenever he can excuses himself to cry.  
  
There is that buzzing coming from Hoseok’s wings again and Hyunwoo shuts his eyes and wants to shut his ears as well because it means that the latter is uncomfortable and it also means pain. But the buzzing doesn’t stop for a while, only blurs as if it’s moving away and the Ganying’s heart drops when he turns to find Hoseok flying towards the river.  
  
He’s on his feet  faster than ever and it slightly gets him dizzy but he can’t bring his self to care, right that moment.  
  
“Hoseok!” he yells, it’s evening and outside their cave its colder than inside. Not that the younger would realize in his state. He runs after him, he can’t let him into the river. He can’t lost him, even if its inevitable he prefers it to happen in his lap, not in the river’s cold bed.  
  
Hoseok stops flying as he reaches as close to the shore as possible. His legs can’t hold him and when his wings stop buzzing, stop allowing him to float, to fly; he falls on his knees. He doesn’t whine that it hurts and Hyunwoo whines for him; wails.  
  
The Mifeng, lays half his body in the water and props his upper body on his elbows, no wings touching the water. He needs them dry for any last minute flee. Hyunwoo reaches him and Hoseok smiles weirdly at him.  
  
They don’t talk but soon Hoseok’s wings buzz again and he pushes, his knees breaking the surface of the water as the steps on the bottom of the river, in an attempt to push harder, maybe even easier. Hyunwoo just stares at him, kneels beside him  and caresses his back every time the buzzing stops, as if to sooth him between tries.  
  
It takes them around fifteen minutes but then there is a splash in the water and Hoseok is laughing out of breath. Hyunwoo notes there is a sphere looking thing near the youngster’s legs that was not there before and he softly grabs it. Pulls it out the water and in front of them.  
  
It’s see through and it’s empty and Hyunwoo frowns. He inspects the sphere more carefully, it’s coated with that sticky amber substance Hoseok’s insides produce. He turns to look at Hoseok  and he catches something amber in his  peripheral view too. He looks towards the cave, there is a trail of the stuff till Hoseok reached the river.  
  
Hyunwoo is confused, he turns back to the sphere in his hands, he turns it over and stares. He looks back at his lover who smiles back at him, all his color back to normal. The smile seems sad but relieved.  
  
Hyunwoo will need guidance with this, because Hoseok seems to know.  
  
\------------  
  
They kept the sphere as a reminder of what it could be.  
  
Hyunwoo is not sure it’s wise. Hoseok seems sad it was not fertile, it was not alive.  
  
The Mifeng has explained him that he probably could not give Hyunwoo any small ones. It would probably have to do with them being different species. Hyunwoo disagrees but he is not sad they sphere was empty.  
  
They are not ready for a third life between them and Hoseok agrees. Hyunwoo just thinks it pains him to know that he can’t give  him any gifts like that in the future.  The Ganying doesn’t mind.  
  
As long as there is love between them that is the only gift he wants.  
  
The only gift they need.

**Author's Note:**

> All in all, I had fun writing this and I'm proud of how it came out.  
> If you guys had no idea what oviposition was or you still dont know, it's technically the process of laying eggs.  
> If you got scared by it, you had your fair warnings!
> 
> If you anyone is curious what Hyunwoo's song sounds like and would like to listen : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK9Kl33JPjk


End file.
